


【TMNT03/全員向】2020萬聖節賀文（一發完）

by four_dollars



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Complete, Cute, Don認為自己是個問題解決專家, Family, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Mikey有一個煩惱, No Slash, One Shot, happy helloween, 千字短打, 流水帳, 無配對
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_dollars/pseuds/four_dollars
Summary: 萬聖節要到了，而Mikey遇到一個困難的問題。2020萬聖節賀文，祝大家萬聖節快樂。🎃
Kudos: 3





	【TMNT03/全員向】2020萬聖節賀文（一發完）

**Author's Note:**

> OOC注意  
> 超短文  
> 萬聖節賀文  
> 內容流水帳  
> 百忙中的小產物  
> 喜歡的話歡迎留言與愛心  
> 祝閱讀愉快
> 
> comment and kudos plz!!!!

Michelangelo摸著下巴思考，他一腳屈起，姿勢隨性地坐在沙發上，面前的電視螢幕暗著，遙控器在離他三條手臂遠的沙發另一側。那張平時咧著燦笑的臉繃出嚴肅的線條，空氣中彷彿能聽到大腦運轉過度而快要燒壞的嘶嘶聲，原本在做各自事情的其他烏龜們交換視線，皆搖了搖頭，他們沒人知道Michelangelo這次又被什麼困擾住了。

雖然Michelangelo往往不會思考什麼真的很嚴肅的問題，但Donatello決定還是放下手上的噴槍，走到Michelangelo身旁的空位坐下。

Michelangelo僅僅抬頭看他一眼，接著飛快地沉浸回自己的思緒中。

「Mikey。」Donatello伸手在對方眼前晃動，試圖吸引到一點注意力。終於，那雙眼睛在他努力五秒鐘後，轉到他的方向，Donatello看見自己的倒影映在澄澈的瞳孔上，揚起一抹微笑。「Mikey，你有困擾的話，可以跟我說說看，我相信絕大部分我都可以幫上忙。」

「呣……」Michelangelo皺眉，思考片刻後，深深地嘆了口氣。「說真的，Donnie，我不覺得這個問題你能解決。」

噢，這句話對天才來說無疑是個挑戰，Donatello挑起一邊的眉頭，將手臂抱在胸前。

「也許你可以說出來，我聽聽看？」Donatello提議，他沒道理不接下這個挑戰。

他們的對話徹底引起Leonardo與Raphael的興趣，他們湊到沙發背後，手臂靠在椅背上，等著聽Michelangelo所謂「能夠難倒Donatello」的問題。

這絕對是下水道不能錯過的事情之一，Raphael咧笑，之後不管是能夠嘲笑Michelangelo，或者是能夠嘲笑Donatello，對他來說都不虧。

「好吧，既然你堅持。」Michelangelo聳肩，放下摸在下巴上的手。「你們都知道，最近萬聖節要到了。」

三隻烏龜點頭。

「上面的那些人們會打扮成各式各樣的怪物，狼人、南瓜頭、吸血鬼、小精靈、女巫……老天，上次我還看到有名婦人把自己扮成白雪公主，帶著她七名打扮成小矮人的兒子，你們絕對無法想像那個場面，所有人都為此而瘋狂！」

「Mikey，我們知道，我們那時都在你旁邊，記得嗎？」Leonardo忍不住打斷他。

「耐心，Leo，耐心，我只是善意地提醒你們一下。」Michelangelo笑道，對著藍色頭帶的烏龜打出一個手勢，得到對方一聲無奈的嘆息。「總之，看過那麼多神奇的變裝後，我開始想試試看這樣的活動。」

「你想要變裝成怪物？噢，Mikey，看來作為一隻變種烏龜還滿足不了你對吧。」Raphael調侃道。

「這就是問題，Raphie。」Michelangelo手一轉，手指指著Raphael，指尖幾乎要戳到對方的鼻頭。

「Mikey，你在這樣叫我一次，我就－－」

「等等，Mikey，你說這就是問題？」Donatello打斷Raphael說到一半的威脅，後者不甘願地閉上嘴巴，只能惡狠狠地瞪著Michelangelo。「我不覺得這是個問題，Mikey，不管是公主、女巫還是其他什麼的，你想打扮成那樣就去做，我們沒人會笑你的。」

Raphael哼了聲，不予置評。

Leonardo用手肘頂了下Raphael。

「我當然知道你們不會笑我，這不是我的問題，Donnie。」Michelangelo驚訝地說，他完全沒想過這會是個問題。「我的問題是，萬聖節是人類變裝成怪物的日子，對吧？那身為一隻『怪物』，我們萬聖節變裝是要變成怪物，還是要變成人類？」

Donatello張著嘴巴，一時間無話可說。

Michelangelo嘆氣，往一旁倒下，將頭枕在沙發扶手上，發出思考過度的痛苦呻吟。

「這真是最困難的問題了。」

END


End file.
